


Пламя

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [16]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: — Исчезни, — говорит Занзас, и Оттавио вспыхивает, как факел.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются события новеллы "X-Fiamma"; фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Сожжение, термальный ожог”)

— Исчезни, — говорит Занзас, и Оттавио вспыхивает, как факел. 

Его крик застревает в ушах, полный адской, нечеловеческой боли. Даже в пламени Ярости человек сгорает не сразу.

Занзас смотрит на охваченные огнём фигуры людей, с воплями мечущихся по берегу, и вспоминает своё первое убийство. 

_Выстрел получился крутым: почти в упор, так, что по полу и стене разметало мозги и мелкое белое крошево костей. Правда, несколько капель крови всё-таки попало на рубашку. Но Занзас был доволен — вопреки ожиданиям, рука не дрогнула, несмотря на тяжёлый, не по нему, пистолет. Для двенадцатилетних пацанов беретты не делают, а жаль. Реборн похвалил его и сразу же отвесил подзатыльник — за то, что испачкался. Спросил, пока ждали команду зачистки:_

_— Что ты чувствуешь?_

_Занзас посмотрел на валявшийся под ногами труп, пытаясь понять, что же он чувствует. Кровь залила пыльный бетон, в луже уже копошились какие-то насекомые. Из развороченного черепа торчал острый обломок кости. Кости всегда ослепительно белые, даже удивительно, ведь внутри людей столько грязи. А кости белые. Смешно._

_Занзас носком ботинка поддел уцелевшую нижнюю челюсть и выругался, заметив, что брючина тоже в крови. Реборн прав, вывозился, как поросёнок. Он толком и не знал даже, кого убил, Реборн сказал, что это какой-то мусор, который должен Вонголе. Он, конечно, пытался убежать, спасти свою жизнь, но вот. Не получилось. И теперь из-за него придётся выбросить классный костюм, а ещё стой тут, как придурок, на идиотские вопросы отвечай._

_— Есть хочу, — сказал Занзас и отдал Реборну пистолет. — Может, на обратном пути пиццу купим?_

Занзас не помнит лица первого убитого им человека, но помнит решение, которое принял в тот день: меньше мусора. После обычных пистолетов и пуль слишком много ненужной уборки потом. 

Огонь уничтожает всё. 

Занзас смотрит на то, как догорают тела, больше не дёргаясь в предсмертных конвульсиях, как отражаются в чёрной ночной воде отсветы пламени от устроенного им в одиночку грандиозного пожарища, как ветер гоняет по побережью ошмётки серого вонючего пепла. Сгорая, человеческие тела воняют просто омерзительно. Мусор. 

Пистолеты до сих пор горячие. Занзас засовывает их в кобуры и идёт прочь.


End file.
